The Right Moment
by Faiths Only Hope
Summary: Purely Fan-Based Lemon/Fluff oc x oc READ


**Herro there :3 First story/lemon so I like good criticism prease.**

**I'm a critique whore ouo**

***cough* Anywho, this was a time-skip filler (Means it was just time skipped on forums but we filled it to put it here.) for a private roleplay called Divergent.**

**Me (gaia name is still the same as on here -u- ) and Neoni12 came together and made this n .n**

**Hope chu like it!**

**Disclaimer -I disclaim Divergent and Gaiaonline : /**

Zero kept glancing behind his shoulder at Amy who stood at the bathroom door and bit his cheek lightly, _Am I really forcing her?_ He thought before leaving his clothes behind and walking up behind Amy to wrap his arms around the girl's waist. "Ya know you don't have to." He told her quietly giving her a reassuring squeeze.

Amy looked up from her daze to the figure behind her, holding her waist and making sure she would go with it if willing. Her brow raised in a blunt way as she looked up at him. "I never said I didn't want to." She stated in a matter-of-factly tone. Her eyes stayed intent on his in a serious manner. "Do you want to?" She asked lightly with her pulse moving a bit faster. Amy wasn't unsure if she wanted to do it or not, in fact, she really wanted to, even though she didn't admit it even to herself. Just her thoughts were moving so fast, it felt as if she had to be hesitant, though she knew that she could get over them. She hoped to get over them.

Zero bit his lip from saying a yes right after her question actually and thought it over. His desires wanted to, but did he? Well in a way yes. "I... Wouldn't mind it." he breathed down to her finally giving her a small smile to reassure her. "We've known each other for awhile now and this certainly isn't going to do anything. It's just a shower."

Amy smiled sheepishly at first as she looked to Zero, and then looked over to the shower with a small sigh. "Well then, let's get going before it gets too cold." She stated boldly and went into the bathroom fully. Her cheeks were still the same color as she whipped her head around to look back at Zero. In all realization, Amy just got the fact that she would awkwardly have to undress in front of him. Her rosy blush grew more while she set her things down on the sink counter , sneaking a small glance at Zero as she quickly looked down to the loose shirt he had given her. Taking a discreet gulp, she reached down to the ends of it and tugged it up to her stomach. _Might as well have fun with this._ She thought to herself, a slight smirk rising on the curves of her lips, though held it back and pulled the shirt fully off her torso, leaving only the laced bra under it showing. She looked up to the mirror, acting as if she was looking at the faint hickies still marking her neck and shoulders, but really she wanted to see Zero's expression behind her.

Zero in truth was keeping himself in check, though the blockage for that reason was whisked away as his eyes unintentionally continued to drift down in the mirror's reflection into Amy's bra. Which in fact made himself gulp in embarrassment for doing so. He couldn't believe he was even doing this, though reason was so smushed under desire that it barely made a sound in his head as his eyes once again drifted down to her bra in the mirror. "Uhhh..." he started trying to say something before shaking his head and looking to Amy's face from the mirror. "Err..." he began again and facepalmed himself, no words coming to his knotted tongue.

Amy held back the bursting giggle that tickled in the back of her throat. The fact that Zero kept glancing back down to her chest only encouraged her to tease more. Oh, how she planned on playing it tantalizingly slow. She actually wanted to see how far Zero would go with this if he was too nervous or couldn't handle it. But it was just fun to egg it a little till then, maybe even teasingly make him not be able to control himself, though she of course thought so unintentionally. Pushing all thoughts aside, Amy looked down to the dark uniform pants next. Her fingers slipped in the waist band as she bent over lightly and tugged them down slowly. Her underwear came into view next, almost as tempting as her bra that clad her chest with the same lacey fabric. The pants fell down around her ankles while she leaned her back against the counter and pulled them off of her long legs. When she had gotten them fully off, she turned to Zero, holding back the mischievous grin, and gave an almost innocent look. "What?" She asked lightly as she acted as if she saw his expression and big gulps for the first time. Her eyes stared to his dazed blue orbs intently and curiously, the small flash of playfulness running in the corner.

Zero couldn't help but smile as Amy bent over though he took a breath and pressed his back against the door and leaned his head back as well, he was not going to get excited. He refused his body to let him. A hand grazed to his neck and rubbed it as his eyes looked to Amy again. "N-N-Nothing." he answered with a hard swallow before quickly slipping out of his pants reproved to find his boxers normal, though once again his eyes went over the girl's body in front of him, his throat clasping in desire before he shook his head again. "Uhhh... Nice-um... Body?"

Amy turned her eyes back to the mirror again as Zero stated nothing to her. She could catch those small glances and looks he was diverting to her newly exposed skin, only make her heart go up in pace. While her hand grazed over the bruises on them from the earlier incident. It seemed like the marks wouldn't go away due to how dark they were. Though as her hands moved above her chest before stopping at a bold comment eliciting from Zero's lip. She turned her eyes back to him and almost turned red before snapping her hand to her side. "Th-thanks." She stumbled over the words before turning on her heel to look at the shower door behind her. It looked glossy and blurry with the small acception of water droplets forming on the side. Taking in a breath, Amy moved into the small portion of the shower that water didn't hit. Slowly and hesitantly, her fingers trailed behind her and gripped onto the clasp of her bra. In a swift motion she unhooked the clasp and let the straps fall from her shoulders and into her hands, then she opened up the shower door, throwing it out to the counter. The warm water was hitting her feet now, along with the slight steam that fogged up the restroom. Inhaling another deep breath, she hooked her fingers on the side of her underwear and tugged it down over her creamy thighs, keeping it in her grasp as it fell down the long slender legs that connected to the thighs. She rose up each foot and freely let the underwear run fully off of her, throwing it off to the counter the same as she did with the bra.

Zero had unknowingly let out a gasp as he watched Amy enter the shower, though as it echoed he slapped a hand over his mouth followed by a shameful groan. Taking a quick glance behind him, the adult followed solemnly behind the girl, his male greed powering him even faster to throw off his boxers. Though he hesitated on the door; was he really going through with this? His teeth raked at his bottom lip as his mind went to war. "Hell ya! A naked girl in water+steam+you= equals one fun time!" one voice yelled in his head while the other argued, "Are you nuts! Invading a woman's privacy+trying anything during the shower= you missing some teeth!" Zero swallowed hard and shifted his weight as he waited for an answer from the two voices and the first took him over. "Hell ya!" he hushed before opening the door and entering with Amy. Zero at first kept his gaze to the shower head as he ran his head through the warm water, then bent over to grab the shampoo from the floor. Till a thigh reached his cheek. "Whoa!" he jumped in surprise before blushing and shaking his head away from even daring to look and quickly grabbed the shampoo and straightening up again to squirt some into his palm and rubbing it Ito his hair. "H-Here ."

Amy's cheeks halted to a permanent red as Zero entered in after her. Her arms folded over her chest in slight awkwardness, along with letting one hand fall over her nether regions, concealing while still keeping from touching it. It was somewhat cramped in the shower, causing slight accidental touches that made each other jump back embarrassed. One touch of Zero's cheek to her outer thigh even made her bite her lip to hold back a soft moan. As she escaped from some, somewhat, naughty thoughts, Amy looked over to Zero who was handing the raspberry shampoo to her, the smell already masking in the room as she took it before slipping under the water to let her hair get wet. A squirting sound rang in with the sound of rushing water hitting the bathroom as she let a bit of the shampoo fall to her hands, now not concealing her chest much as she lathered it into her thick hair.

Zero couldn't help his gaze drift down onto Amy's body, swallowing hard before averting his eyes on e again really wishing he wasn't getting excited. He frequently checked over himself to make sure before rising out his hair. "Ok, I can't handle this awkwardness. If you didn't want me you could have said no. Your too damn hard to resist."He blurted and only choked on his words before slapping his hands over his mouth in embarrassment. Amy turned around, the shampoo still clinging to her hair while her mouth dropped and formed a surprised look, while the rosy cheeks turned to maroon. Her hands fell down to her side as she watched Zero realizing what he had just boldly said, almost making her shiver with the husky words. His voice sounded needy and desiring while the look in his eyes almost made her jump at him with need, but she knew that wouldn't exactly be a good idea. Instead she gave a small pout and punched his arm lightly. "Did I ever say that I didn't want to? Or even hint at it?" She asked with a raised brow. Despite the fact that she was naked, she was being serious.

Amy moved a bit closer to him, maybe keeping a few inches between them. "And it's guaranteed that it'll be awkward. I don't like it either, but it's a part of actually doing this." She moved a bit closer to him, her arms moving up from her sides as she pulled him to her skin. "Then stop resisting." She whispered to him, her body shuddering from the feeling of water and his skin running against her.

Zero tensed some as her arms wrapped around his sides, shuddering from the touch. Zero swallowed hard his arena apple bobbing as his breath fastened. "If I do, then I'll lose myself. Then you'll beat the s**t out of Me." he panted some his arms lifting to wrap around her though fell back to his sides as he swallowed hard again.

Amy looked up to him with an almost lusting glare to him before dragging her hands up his chest and to his neck, her fingers finding homage in his hair before tugging on it lightly. "Who says I would?" She huskily and bluntly stated while she pressed against him more, her lips less than a centimeter away before capturing to his. Her tongue forcingly darted into his mouth, making a small moan run in her enclosed mouth. She pulled away, drunk with desire and looked to him with glossy eyes that narrowed easily. "I'm the one encouraging you aren't I?" She huffed with another frustrated tone, her hands moving away from his neck to grip his wrists and pull his arms around her waist. She then placed her hands back around his neck and stared deeply into his eyes with a serious look. "I'm asking if you want to." She whispered to his ear in a raspy tone.

Gasping in pleasure, Zero grabbed at Amy's back before wincing some. "Good lord..." he breathed looking down in embarrassment as he felt the tent start to form. _Oh no_... He thought before gulping some. His hands gripped at her hips now, trying not to let her feel the slowly growing tent before he swallowed again. "I-I don't know..." he answered in some pants. Amy formed the frustrated pout to Zero again as he gripped her hips, only making her want to break loose of the restraint. And she knew just how to.

Amy's glossy eyes looked at him lustfully before crashing her lips to his again, her tongue dueling with his and trying to make it more difficult to dance against, while her hands moved up and down around his neck and chest, trying to get the pleased reaction she was looking for. This somewhat loosened the grip due to the surprising twist of it, giving way to opening of getting out of his grip. Though as Amy tried pressing her hips to his, a jolt of pleasure ran through her lower torso, making her back arch giving a loud moan. Something at Zero's waist had touched her-"A-ahh~" She panted out as her hips took a mind of their own and rocked against his, or at least tried. Though molten ecstasy was building between her legs as something warm dripped down them. The sticky essence that was at least caught in her clothes before had nowhere to be locked, so it had somewhere to freely go. Down her inner thighs. Feeling it, she whimpered slightly and pressed her hips to his again.

Zero groaned some his eyes closing as her lips molded to his own. Though as she pulled away he whimpered some in shame for her finding his "problem". Though expecting her to pull away, he groaned out as her hips rocked against his own, teasing him like a starving dog with meat. Snarling some from the feeling Zero shifted in the white shower to pin her against the wall panting. Making sure his hips were pressing hers to keep them against be wall and still. Though that didn't stop his sensitivity. Groaning again his jaws drooled with need while his reason sung in the back of his mind. "Stop now! Stop now!" it shouted though desire once again overpowered reason and he pressed his face into her neck panting still. "Amy just-just..." he started though another groan left his throat before he could finish.

Amy let out an even louder moan as she was pressed against the shower wall, the wall still a bit a cold, making her back arch and pressed her heaving chest to Zero's. Her hips still unavailingly rocked to his, sending that jolt of pleasure through her again, making her want to move her hips quicker and harder for more friction. She tilted her head to the side to give more access for Zero's lips, shuddering from his warm breath flowing to her skin. Her lips parted open again to elicit the sweet moan running along with the pants now breaking through her gasps. "Z-Zero~" She breathed out, tightening her arms closer around him making them as close as she could possibly get them to be.

Amy's head was more than fogged with the intense desire, it was renegaded by it, making her the toy that it felt the need to play. The shocks of electricity and liquid lust running through her veins only wanted release. She would be damned if Zero didn't do something about it soon. Actually she would be extremely sexually frustrated at it. Her body demanded desire and she wasn't going to let go of how close she was to it at the moment.

Arms tensing as they pressed to the wall, Zero clamped his eyes shut some as she kept panting. _God, this isn't good_... He thought desperately moving his hips to the side to miss her own and only took a shaky breath in before opening his eyes again. He needed time to think, time to decide. Though as his eyes grazed over her red neck he caught a glance lower to only groan as her body pressed to his own, which made his heart beat faster. _Not good, not good_... He kept singing himself as his pants returned. "Oh why..." he groaned fingers balling into fists against the wall as he tensed again. "Oh why must you do this to me?" he asked pleadingly.

Amy's eyes fluttered closed as she let a soft moan release from her mouth while her lips met to the crook of Zero's neck. Her teeth grazed across it tantalizingly before nipping at the flesh then letting her tongue flick over the mark. One leg that rested along Zero's side, brushed over his thigh and moved in-between his legs, grinding against the straining length that rested between them. Amy let out another moan as it brushed past her yet again and caused her to shudder against Zero. Her hands gripped to his shoulder to keep herself up from falling down from the amount of pleasure rushing through her. "Zero..." She panted out and rocked her hips more against his for more need. "_Please._" She almost border-line begged for him to take her. She didn't know how much she could take.

Zero couldn't help but cry out as his flesh once again slipped in-between her thighs and he only groaned his arms falling from the wall to make himself fall into the girl that was still pinned to the wall like he was melting. His jaws parted as he let out another whimper of pleasure before letting his hands get washed with Eh shower water to her hips letting himself grind back. His mind was sizzling dead as pure pleasure took over, like an evil ghost possessing him. He absentmindedly crashed his mouth to hers as he pumped her into the wall, afraid to even enter, though only thought of how he might hurt her somehow. He pulled away to pant out in-between kisses, "But... I don't want to hurt... You."

Amy let another moan escape her throat as Zero's leg rubbed against her aching core. She rubbed back instinctively and leaned back against the wall to groan in need, her eyes fluttering close yet again while she pressed her hips to his before gaining some composure to deeply look to Zero and pulled his head close to hers with a gentle push. "Zero. **Please.**" She breathed out and pressed her blooming center to his throbbing member, letting it move along her slick core. Her head fell to his shoulder as she breathed against his skin. **"I want..."** She stumbled over her words with shaky gasps.

Zero couldn't help it anymore, his hands pursed the back of her thighs as he lifted and slipped carefully into the girl, letting out a toned groan as he wall humped her. His lips chewed on her collar bone and the beginnings of her chest while he gave each savoring thrust. "Oh lord Amy..." he breathed in lust as he continued not believing in what was going on. Amy gave an almost pleasure filled scream as Zero slipped into her slowly. Her hips immediately bucked down and matched with his thrusts while her head fell back against the wall as she panted out heavily. Her mind was in such a haze, she could barely compose herself to do anything else. Her eyes stared out with a glassy dazed look as they stayed half-open from the waves of lust rushing through her body as she wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked on his length, her arms wrapped around his shoulder and neck to stay up.

"_Z-Zero~_" She said with a flow of breath followed by a soft moan. The mixture of the warm water and surge of electricity rushing through her core was almost like a drug. The feeling felt almost like a dream. Amy's back arched as Zero brushed past the sensitive spot in her blooming core, making her jolt in pleasure and buck down harder. Her breaths were hastened and labored as she whimpered from the feeling of Zero keeping her to the hilt, her head spinning from the sensation. A coiling sensation building in her lower torso was creeping up on her as if it were preparing to spring. To this feeling, Amy pulled her lips to Zero's, letting him swallow her moans and gasps, leaving her breathless.

Zero let his length hideaway till it was sheathed easily, which made his eyes clench in pleasure as he let out a small shouts of pleasure, "Amy! Oh gods!" he panted head falling back on his shoulders as he tensed again and gasped in lust as he slipped out of her quickly groaning after the small pop, as he let his straining length give release. He pumped her thighs to get rid of it all as he groaned out again, his head leaned back against Amy's as he once again slipped into her, his length still in need. "Ohhhh..." he panted as he once again was sheathed into her.

The coil that was tightened in Amy's core sprung once Zero released, making her do so too in response, her walls clamping around his members as her vision blacked out for a few seconds from the powerful orgasm. Her body shuddered from wave after wave of pleasure that washed over her, making her absentmindedly ride out the aftermath and take in a breath before she felt Zero pull out, she panted out heavily and nipped at his shoulder again, still not fully satisfied with one release. That plead was answered when the throbbing length slipped into her easily again, Amy's mouth eliciting many whimpers of pleasure from how sensitive she became from the orgasm, her c**t rubbing on Zero's skin above his member, not aiding to the fact that she needed more. Her legs tightened around his waist as she didn't hold back on the moans that slipped from the soft lips with each buck of Zero's hips, her chest heaving for air as she leaned her head back against the wall again. _"Ah, my god..."_ She panted out, her voice raising an octave as Zero hit that one sweet spot in her again, causing her to shiver and pulled her chest to his, letting the hardened buds touch Zero's chest causing a soft moan to come through again. _"Th-there..."_ She pleaded for him to hit the spot again wanting more release.

Zero opened his eyes some as Amy started to make requests as he pumped still, his hands at her a** to hold her firm as he tried to reach where she wanted. His jaws drooled as he moved them around her neck nibbling harder and harder as she bounced on his member_. Gods, this is hea_v_en_. He thought before gasping some as he felt his head hit her hilt. "Ah~" he groaned.

Letting out a gasp as Zero gripped her, Amy tightened around his length teasingly and let out a rather loud moan as Zero hit the spot again, her head still reeling with the overcoming pleasure clouding her whole mind. The fact that Zero had hit her hilt with the blunt head of his length made it even worse, causing her to moving faster against him again, letting his member hit the sweet spot in her over and over, building her own coiling orgasm. Suddenly, Amy's release snuck up on her and caused a husky pleasure-filled scream of a familiar name rolling off of her tongue **"Zero!~"** Her walls clamped tightly around his length again, making every muscle in her body tense, then relax under the liquid ecstasy that coursed through her. She could've sworn she saw white as she hit her climax hard and began to ride it out, her hips still moving against his as she ran out of her breath, letting her head collapse to his shoulder as she panted shakily and heavy.

Zero held back his own climax as he heard Amy scream his name, his hands released her rear to slip up her side and hold her against him as his member throbbed along with his body. He couldn't help but groan feeling his cock tense and he couldn't wait. Pulling her off him carefully, the adult let out his release. He pumped himself before returning his hold around Amy as he kissed her neck. Panting, he wasn't sure if she needed more, though he was starting to get soft. He was trying to come up with ways from his memory to get him excited again though his energy was draining away with every thrust he had made with her. "Amy..." he breathed in her ear.

Amy looked up from Zero's shoulder and kissed his lips with a dazed expression, pulling away and resting her head on his neck, her breath still irradiated and heavy. Her energy was more than drained, she felt as if she was going to collapse or her legs would give way. Nuzzling her nose to Zero's neck, she grew speechless, not knowing what to say or even do. All she knew was that she was overjoyed, happy to be there with Zero as she leaned herself against him to stay up on the ground. "Ah..." She stumbled over any words to say. Zero bit his lip some letting one of his hands drop to his member and pump off the rest of his pleasure before it died away and he washed off his hand before kissing Amy's head. "Ah?" he asked with a small pant still as he leaned back to the wall to have her pinning him and he peeled her head back to lay his forehead on hers, "God, if I knew your pussy was that heavenly. I would have taken you sooner." he chuckled weakly holding to Amy though mischievously felt at her breast teasingly enjoying her little moans. Zero groaned again trying not to start grinding her knowing she was exhausted. "Oh Amy... You will defiantly be the death of me." he breathed before kissing her lightly. Not believing he just had done it with the girl he loved. Which was his first time as well.

Amy gave a weak smirk and pulled her arms around his neck, placing them leisurely on his shoulders. "You..." She panted out before sighing and catching at least some of her breath. Her head rested to his shoulder again as she closed her dazed eyes. "You are just too much." She teased to him, kissing his flesh before moving up to his lips. She pulled away with a light smile and let her fingers entwine in the back of his hair. Then a serious expression suppressed into her face as she looked at his deep blue orbs. "I love you." She stated softly, peppering a few kisses over his lips. Zero took a small breath as she pulled away his tongue lolled out of his mouth in some disappointment before it fled back into his mouth at the sweet words leave her lips. He nosed her cheek lightly before kissing her again, his tongue slicking the front of her teeth before digging to her tonsils, pure happiness flossing to him like the water that still flowed from the showerhead. He took a few minutes to purse her sides and chest before pulling away slowly himself, "I love you too."

Well that was all vanilla fluff ._. /shot-

Anywho, if you would like to see more (and if you have a gaia account) Subscribe to our thread ub /shot again-

All matters aside tell me whatcha think n .n

Till next time!

Faith


End file.
